Abschied Preußen
by KagomeKrizZ
Summary: Prusia está consiente de su inminente fin, pero antes de eso tiene algo muy importante que hacer… 'Si pudiera ser feliz por tan sólo un momento. Entonces, eso sería suficiente'


¡**D**espués de escribir esto estoy lista para un examen prusiano! ¿Listos para algo de historia? (:3)

Agradecimientos para los complices de esta -cofcofconspiracióncofcof- fic al final. Pero principalmente a mi Beta/heroina/compañera/BF/complice ¡Lena!

Lamento si existe alguna incoherencia cronologica.

Advertencia: **L**emon. -El segundo-

* * *

**-  
A**bschied **P**reußen  
-

– Prusia… - Susurró en medio del silencio que predominaba en la obscuridad de la habitación.

Y realmente era de admirar cómo había alcanzado la prosperidad aquel pequeño reino nacido en 1618 dentro de la casa del Sacro Imperio Romano, pero no reconocido por nadie, hasta después de la guerra de Sucesión Española en 1701. El pequeño Prusia… No. El Gran Reino de Prusia. Era realmente admirable, todo el esfuerzo que había dedicado, desde su reconocimiento, hasta ahora, logrando tanta prosperidad y progreso.

Simplemente increíble.

Incluso en un momento así sentía el placer de recordar la historia progresiva de su _enemigo_.

Sonrió para sí mismo.

_Tch… Kono obaka san ga…_

-

-

-

-

1720

Tuvo la insensata idea de enfrascarse en una lucha contra Suecia por el territorio de Pomerania, y después de una ardua batalla, pese a su experiencia como guerrero nórdico, el de lentes no pudo seguir sometiendo la necedad del prusiano, entregándole la mitad del territorio que disputaba, bajo el tratado de Estocolmo. La primera advertencia que Gilbert usó para anunciar a todos… 'Estoy aquí'.

Pero para Austria sólo era uno de esos países que, llenos de juventud y deliberada estupidez, comenzaban a reclamar territorios buscando llamar la atención de los grandes imperios. Por supuesto. Sólo hasta que uno de ellos los pusiera en su lugar…

Lo más sensato hubiera sido alejarse de los problemas con los verdaderos imperios. Pero oh, no. El peliplateado se creyó con el suficiente valor para desafiarlo…

1740

Fue su primer roce…

Frunció el ceño al recordarlo.

-

"Hola, saludos de Prusia, quien ha entrenado muchísimo últimamente y te derrota facilito.  
Felicidades por tu nueva emperatriz, pero no la voy a reconocer como tal, a menos que me den Silesia.  
Oh, antes que se me olvide, prepárate para una invasión si no recibo tu respuesta pronto.

De Prusia,  
Con _amor_."

-

Había tenido problemas con el asentamiento de su nueva superiora, María Teresa I, y mientras él se ocupaba en resolver aquellos inconvenientes. Prusia divisó una gran oportunidad, aprovechó su desestabilidad, ocupando Silesia y anexionándola a su territorio y después de una protesta inútil de su parte, de mala gana se vio obligado a reconocer oficialmente esa anexión. Ahora Prusia se hacía de sus regiones vitales y él no podía hacer más que observar. Que vergüenza. Sin duda, un movimiento certero el de Prusia.

Ciertamente. Durante esas fechas, la ambición territorial y militar del prusiano fueron devastadoras, con un ejército formado por 150,000 hombres. Él era el país más preparado, militarmente, del mundo.

Por supuesto, él desaprobó esa situación. ¿Por qué los demás imperios habían dejado que ese joven país hiciera lo que quisiera hasta ahora?

Pronto descubrió que no era el único inconforme con aquella situación. Un aún resentido Suecia, Francia y Rusia formaron una alianza, en la que él también se vio involucrado. Esta acción fue con el fin de frenar el deliberado desarrollo de Prusia. Y al escuchar que Francia estaba envuelto en eso, un violento Inglaterra buscó aliarse con el prusiano, sólo con el fin de patear traseros franceses.

-

"Me uniré a ti sólo para patear traseros franceses.  
Sólo por mi bien y no por el tuyo, ¡Subraya eso!"

Inglaterra.

-

Al principio parecía que logarían darle una lección al idiota de las patatas y de paso al del té negro, pero el curso cambió cuando Rusia rompió su lealtad, debido a la admiración que le causó, hasta ese entonces, el poder militar de Prusia, aliándose al '_enemigo'_, lo que le dio la pauta necesaria a Gilbert para triunfar.

Sí, en aquella guerra de 7 años…

Realmente, todo parecía estar del lado de Prusia. Sólo hasta que el superior de Francia cambió y decidió atacar al prusiano. El formidable ejército napoleónico hizo temblar a toda Europa en sus tiempos. Y el peliplata sólo logró sacarlo de sus territorios bajo el acuerdo firmado en la Convención de París, en el cual prometía reducir drásticamente su ejercito a sólo 40,000 hombres. Prusia estaba devastado militarmente.

Y entonces Roderich pensó que por fin lo había puesto en su lugar…

Pero la necedad del prusiano jamás zozobró…

Siete años más tarde, en 1815, recordó haberlo visto tomar asiento solemnemente junto a él, durante el congreso de Viena, y se preguntó qué hacía allí, a lo que Prusia sólo le dedicó una orgullosa sonrisa en respuesta.

Simplemente no pudo creer cuando todos acordaron accederle a Gilbert el territorio de Rumania. Al mismo tiempo que ambos eran nombrados dominantes de las regiones Alemanas. ¿Cómo? ¿Aquel insensato ya osaba igualar su dominio y retarlo frente a las otras potencias? Y lleno de orgullo, al término de la reunión, Prusia le extendió la mano felicitando a su _vecino_, deseándole prosperidad mientras una de sus engreídas sonrisas adornaba su níveo rostro, la cual Roderich no pudo hacer más que fijarse en ella…

1834

Prusia pareció volver a retarlo, puesto que puso en marcha ese absurdo plan de unificación Alemana; _Zollverein*_. Donde, su acción principal, era excluirlo de toda relación con Alemania. Insensato crío, pensar que podría tomar sus decisiones sin tomar en cuenta al poderoso imperio Austro-Húngaro. ¿Quién se creía? Él había estado gobernando Alemania desde hacía 400 años.

Su expresión se relajó.

1864

Quizá el único buen recuerdo que tenía. Exento de rivalidades. Fue allí donde descubrió la clave del impresionante desarrollo de Prusia. Contrario al exterior que Gilbert demostraba y que él conocía pensando que realmente esa era su forma de ser, lleno de arrogancia, necedad, altanería, irresponsabilidad, soberbia, entre otros calificativos negativos. La realidad fue que, aquella vez, cuando lucharon contra el dominio de Dinamarca para obtener los ducados de Holstein y Scheleswig, firmando una alianza temporal, en la que Austria y Prusia pudieron eliminar sus diferencias y cooperar de forma exitosa, fue entonces que Roderich descubrió '_Las virtudes prusianas'_ con las que contaba el peliplata; perfecta organización, sacrificio, imperio de la ley, obediencia a la autoridad, militarismo, fiabilidad, sobriedad, pragmatismo, puntualidad, modestia y diligencia.

Ciertamente. Gilbert era una persona muy diferente a lo que él conocía.

Nada se comparó a esa exitosa alianza. Quizá la que más lo ha impresionado.

Después de una larga y triunfal lucha, pudieron arrebatarle a Dinamarca esos territorios, bajo la Convención de Bad Gastein, ambos ducados les fueron entregados en un acuerdo que se los repartía de forma _equitativa_, Holstein a Austria y Scheleswig a Prusia. Sin embargo, las ambiciones prusianas llegaban más allá de sólo conformarse con Scheleswig…

Y por fin, bajo esa excusa de expansión territorial. Prusia volvió a retarlo…

El buen recuerdo se esfumó y su ceño volvió a fruncirse.

En 1866

Gilbert movió sus cartas para apoderarse del ducado pertinente a Roderich. Su estrategia se basó en aislar a Austria de sus posibles aliados y motivar la inconformidad de otros con el austriaco. Negoció y firmó un tratado de neutralidad con Rusia, prometió ayudar a la unificación de Italia y recuperar al joven veneciano de la casa de Austria, Francia creyó conveniente inmiscuirse en ese asunto, pero terminó entorpeciendo la reunión de Romano y Veneciano. Aún así Prusia logró su cometido y al terminar la guerra de siete semanas, el ducado quedó en manos del prusiano.

1870

Después de encontrar una excusa en la manipulación de un telegrama y envolverse en una larga lucha con el francés para obtener los territorios de Alsacia-Lorena, Gilbert logró un grandioso triunfo. La derrota del _pequeño sobrino del gran tío_; Napoleón III, cambió radicalmente el gobierno que Francia había tenido hasta entonces, ese hecho contribuyó cumpliendo su promesa de unificación Italiana y al mismo tiempo logró la unificación con su hermano Alemania.

Sí… Gilbert triunfó en su plan de unificar el segundo _Reich_ con Ludwig. Parecía que el gran Austria perdía poder frente a él. Pero lo cierto es que Roderich le admiraba, tanta fortaleza, perseverancia, decisión y vigorosidad. Era realmente envidiable.

Y ahora…

Tenía a ese mismo hombre sobre él, besándolo de una forma tan arrebatadora y pasional…

¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo había sucedido?

No lo sabía.

Últimamente la actitud del peliblanco había cambiado radicalmente y su voluntad parecía quebrantada, como si de una época de vigorosidad ahora llegara a apagarse. Un halo de misterio y tristeza parecía envolverlo. Guardaba un secreto con sumo recelo o simplemente presentía algo inevitable. Y aquello lo había sumido en sus pensamientos de una forma tan inusual, hasta el punto de que había adoptado un semblante demasiado sereno y el austriaco se percató de ello.

Y por si no hubiera estado raro con ello, esa noche se había inmiscuido en la casa de Austria, su casa. Llegando hasta su habitación, cerrando la puerta con seguro de un portazo, que ni siquiera los gritos de una furiosa Hungría fueron capaces de detener. Y furtivamente se había lanzado a la cama sobre él, a lo que primero pensó que era una conspiración para asesinarlo.

¡Primero Serbia! ¡Y ahora Prusia!

¡Haría estallar la Segunda Guerra Mundial si Prusia se atrevía a hacerle algo!

Pero, contrario a lo que pensó, Gilbert arrancó agresivamente las sabanas que le cubrían y abarcó su boca, besándolo desesperadamente, como si de lo contrarío fuera a morir. Roderich no atinó a más que corresponderle, ya que la agresividad con que Prusia le besaba, obligándolo a abrir la boca para dejar a su lengua hundirse en la suya fue tan arrebatadoramente exquisita, que él también se vio dominado por una desesperación tal de permitir al prusiano poseerle, como si hubiese estado reprimiendo ese deseo por tanto tiempo.

Y lo cierto. Es que realmente lo había hecho.

Se encontraba tan concentrado en la tarea de responder cada uno de los agresivos y ardientes besos que el peliplata le proporcionaba, que, de hecho, no prestaba atención a lo que su cordura le marcaba.

¿Dónde quedaba el pulcro, el minucioso, el honorable, el inmaculado, ¡El intachable Austria!?

¿Quién le reconocería ahora? Correspondiendo tan desesperada y suciamente todas esas atrevidas caricias provenientes de las grandes manos de su _enemigo_. Necesitándolo. Y lo peor de todo ¿Gozando de ellas?

'_Detenlo'_ Decía su cordura.

'_¿Cómo podría?_' Se respondía a sí mismo.

Prusia no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra desde el momento que había invadido la privacidad del austriaco. Tampoco había dado razones, ahora, para invadir su intimidad.

Los jadeos, la pasión y la sofocación del momento en el acto, le impedían a Roderich encontrar su mirada y sostenerla con la del prusiano, pero en los pocos segundos que había podido enfocarse en el otro, había notado, como si adrede, el prusiano ocultara su rostro entre sus mechones, aparentemente parecía estar abatido, pero Roderich no podía asegurar nada debido a lo poco que podía mantener su mirada puesta en Gilbert.

La lengua hambrienta y lujuriosa del peliplata invadía cada rincón de su cavidad. Saboreándola. Entrelazándola con la suya que le respondía tan fervientemente como él lo necesitaba. Cada uno disfrutando, conociendo, deleitándose con el sabor del otro. Reconociéndose con la mezcla de ambos néctares.

Desesperación. Prusia tomó el rostro del austriaco entre sus manos y buscó profundizar el beso, si fuese aún más posible. Llegando hasta el rincón más profundo de su boca. Sofocando, disfrazando y uniendo sus gemidos dentro de sus cavidades. Gilbert parecía desear guardar cada gemido, sabor y suspiro de Roderich en su memoria.

Y de pronto, eso no fue suficiente para el prusiano.

Se alejó dejando al austriaco respirar agitadamente, emitiendo un pequeño gemido en protesta y con el sabor de cada uno aún conectados por medio de un hilillo de saliva. Normalizando el ritmo de su respiración, algo que no fue completamente posible, ya que Gilbert volvió a lanzarse sobre el rostro de Roderich, atrapando entre sus dientes el lóbulo de su oreja, provocando en el otro un gemido entremezclado con placer y sorpresa. Introdujo su lengua dentro del oído del mayor y este suspiró pesadamente.

¿Por qué dejaba a Prusia hacerle esas cosas?

El prusiano dejó de juguetear con la oreja de Roderich y tomando nuevamente su ardiente rostro sonrojado, besó cada rincón de él, ojos, mejillas, deposito ligeros y húmedos besos lentamente en la comisura de sus labios. Besando, lamiendo y mordiendo, una y otra vez. Prusia parecía disfrutar de eso tanto como Roderich.

Se entretuvo en el delicado rostro del austriaco, deleitándose con el sabor, antes de bajar con esa misma desesperación y humedad, recorriendo su barbilla, su garganta, mientras Austria soltaba largos y pesados suspiros cargados de placer. Pronto, su recorrido se vio frustrado por el albo camisón para dormir que portaba el austriaco y sin perder un solo segundo, llevó sus ansiosa, torpes y temblorosas manos a los dorados botones de la prenda, comenzando a desabotonarla al tiempo que continuaba besando su blanco cuello, bajando, besando y relamiendo la sonrosada piel recientemente expuesta. Succionaba y lamía, saboreando la piel del austriaco, dejando tras sus besos, aquella zona rojiza y sensible. Marcada por él.

Roderich por fin pareció reaccionar al percatarse de la rapidez y el curso que tomaban las cosas. Tenía que detener a Prusia ¿Hasta dónde era capaz de llegar si lo dejaba continuar? ¿Cuáles eran las intenciones de Gilbert?

- ¡Basta! ¡Détente indecente! – Ordenó Austria entre jadeos, lo que no fue muy convincente después de todo.

Prusia ignoró la orden dada por Roderich y continuó con su recorrido, lamiendo desde el nacimiento de su cuello hasta su pecho, dejando un húmedo recorrido desde allí. Hasta llegar a uno de los sensibles pezones de Austria. Relamió sus labios antes de concentrarse en lamer el pequeño montículo, y ese gesto hizo a Austria detener sus objeciones, tumbándose nuevamente en la cama a merced del peliplata. Succionó y mordió esa pequeña zona sonrosada y una vez estuvo dura entre su boca, hizo lo mismo con el otro. Roderich gemía cada vez que su piel era sorbida por el prusiano y se removía inquieto entre las blancas sabanas. Su cuerpo ardía y dolía exquisitamente.

Una vez aquella sensible zona estuvo completamente dura, continuó bajando, lamiendo el vientre de Austria hasta llegar a su ombligo, donde introdujo placenteramente la lengua y, en respuesta, Roderich se arqueó soltando un largo suspiro. Tenía que detenerlo. No podía dejar a Prusia continuar, de lo contrario, sería capaz de dejarse llevar hasta el final por ese hombre. Tenía que aprovechar ahora que su cordura estaba lucida. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas luchó débilmente con sus manos, tratando de alejar al prusiano de su vientre, pero este, molesto por la interrupción atrapó las manos del austriaco por las muñecas con una de las suyas y las pasó por sobre su cabeza, dejando a Austria nuevamente expuesto a él. Gilbert se acercó entonces al rostro del mayor y jadeó ardientemente sobre él, soltándole sus primeras palabras en toda la noche, con una voz ronca y deformada por la pasión que hicieron a Austria estremecer…

– No me digas eso… cuando es tu cuerpo el que me responde de otra manera – Y entonces alcanzó a colocar su palma en su bajo vientre, ejerciendo presión, muy cerca de _esa parte_… Roderich jadeó con fuerza y Prusia pareció sonreír. Al verlo sumiso nuevamente, le soltó ambas manos.

_Al diablo con la cordura…_

Continuó el recorrido inicial, besó húmedamente el bajo vientre de Austria, mientras se deleitaba con el sonido de sus gemidos. Acarició con sus manos el contorno del pecho austriaco hasta las curvas de su cadera al borde del pantalón blanco que ocultaba su excitación. Lo bajo endemoniadamente despacio, cosa que desesperó al austriaco, acariciando incitantemente con la prenda aquella zona… antes de dejarla completamente al descubierto y tomarla con sus manos. Miró de forma lasciva la expresión avergonzada en el rostro de Roderich antes de iniciar un masaje descendente y ascendente sobre su miembro, provocando que el austriaco cayera violentamente sobre el lecho otra vez, aferrándose a la almohada y arqueándose, soltando placenteros gemidos.

Gilbert siguió con su lujurioso juego y saboreó con su lengua desde la base hasta la punta la intimidad del austriaco. Luego abarcó con su boca esa parte e inició un ritmo suave de arriba hacia abajo, lamiendo, degustando y mordiendo de vez en cuando. Esa acción enloqueció a Austria y dejándose llevar por el placer tomó entre sus manos el plateado y desaliñado cabello del prusiano, incitándole a llevar un ritmo propio, que Gilbert aceptó rápidamente. Arriba. Abajo. Una y otra vez. Parecía querer abarcar toda la extensión del austriaco con su boca. Y de pronto, aquel cosquilleo hirviente en su pecho…

– Ah, Gilbert… détente… yo voy ahhhh… - Suplicó al sentir la presión acumularse, rogando por salir. Trató de levantar el rostro del prusiano pero con el poco dominio que poseía sobre su cuerpo fue inútil y en vez de eso, se encontró atrapando la cabeza de Prusia entre sus rodillas y sus brazos al tiempo que se arqueaba para liberarse completamente en la boca de Gilbert, quien al instante posterior que se vio liberado del abrazo, se retiró de su entrepierna y sin titubear, tragó la esencia viscosa del austriaco, dejando que parte de ella se escurriera por la comisura de sus labios, y luego volver a unir sus labios fervientemente, dejando a Roderich probar su sabor. Ahora el hilillo de líquido que compartían ambas cavidades estaba mezclado con el sabor de sus salivas y la esencia de Austria. Roderich bebió de la boca de Gilbert el néctar residual y continuó la danza de sus lenguas, mientras buscaba profundizar el beso, pasando sus manos por el cuello del otro.

Austria aún temblaba por los espasmos de su liberación, pero sabía que Prusia no estaba satisfecho. Desesperada y torpemente llevó sus manos a las prendas del prusiano ante la expectativa de este y comenzó a quitárselas, arrojando la camisa sobre las otras prendas a un lado de la cama. Se deleitó con el fuerte torso del prusiano recién descubierto, exponiendo los músculos bien desarrollados y las cicatrices en batalla. Tal y como lo había imaginado una y otra vez. Perfecto. Pasó su mano en una caricia delicada que hizo a Prusia gemir. Austria siguió el contorno de su febril pecho, acariciando cada cicatriz como si con ello fuera a desaparecerla. Y el tacto de sus yemas con los músculos ardían. Acercó su rostro al pecho prusiano y recibiendo un doloroso gemido en respuesta, inició un recorrido parecido al de Gilbert en su pecho. Ahora era él quien lamía y relamía los duros pezones del prusiano.

Continuó de la misma manera hasta que su recorrido halló un obstáculo en los pantalones del prusiano, intentó retirar el cinturón, pero fue inevitable no rozar con levedad el hinchado sexo del peliplata bajo la prenda y Prusia no resistió más. Tomó las manos de Austria, evitando así, que continuase y volvió a someterlo bajo él, mientras que con su mano libre retiraba desesperadamente el cinturón y su pantalón. Volvió a besar con fiereza los labios de Roderich, llenándose con su néctar y toscamente se alejó hasta la entrepierna del austriaco, liberando sus manos. Y abriendo sus piernas, gesto que tomó por sorpresa al otro al imaginar lo que seguiría. Un pesado gemido se escapó de sus labios al sentir la húmeda lengua de Gilbert invadir su entrada, empapándola, humedeciéndola, preparándola para lo que vendría.

Vio a Prusia lamer sus dedos hasta el punto de llenarlos con saliva y luego introducirlos en su intimidad, lo que lo hizo arquearse una vez más con una sensación entre dolor y placer. Jadeó una y otra vez, mientras los dedos del prusiano, entraban una y otra vez, abriendo y humedeciendo su interior, palpando sus paredes. Entonces sintió las manos de su amante alzarle separando más sus piernas, obligando a abrazar su cintura con ellas y una placentera presión se instaló cerca de su entrada. El rostro de Prusia respirando con dificultad, tratando de controlar el impulso de reclamar brutalmente la virgen cavidad del austriaco. Lo vio tragar con dificultad y aplazar el momento. Una vez lo hiciera no había marcha atrás.

Se encontró deseando con fervor sentir al prusiano moverse dentro de él. Austria quería pertenecerle a Prusia. Y Prusia quería reclamar a Austria de su pertenencia. Entonces ¿Por qué se detenía? Si ambos lo deseaban, estaba bien. Pero aún así Prusia parecía dudar demasiado.

Con sumo cuidado comenzó a introducir su miembro dentro de la cavidad del austriaco. Al instante Roderich se vio en la necesidad de aferrarse con fuerza al prusiano y rodeó su cuello con sus manos clavando sus uñas en la espalda de Prusia que rápidamente gimió en dolor y detuvo su avance debido al escozor latente de dos dolores provenientes en distintas partes de su cuerpo. En parte se debía al estrecho interior de Austria que apretaba su intimidad entre sus paredes húmedas y calientes de una forma que sintió aplastarle. Y el otro, del que Austria se percató también, es que exponía una amplia herida aún por cicatrizar justo en el lugar que acababa de arañar. Prusia jadeó adoloridamente tumbándose sobre el cuerpo de Austria en el lecho.

Roderich alcanzó a ver parte de la herida. Era prominente y comenzaba a sangrar sutilmente, parecía tener tiempo allí y no cicatrizar.

¡Por supuesto! Esa herida había sido provocada por Polonia no hacía mucho tiempo. Así que el semblante adolorido de Prusia se debía a la herida que no terminaba de cicatrizar en su espalda. De verdad, se veía muy dolorosa.

No pudo terminar valorando la gravedad de la herida, ya que pronto sintió una profunda embestida por parte del prusiano y gimió fuertemente, puesto que lo había tomado por sorpresa. Su interior se contrajo rápidamente y volvió a apresar con fuerza la intimidad de Prusia volviendo a dejarlo inmóvil. Le dolía demasiado sentir como el voluptuoso miembro de Gilbert le desgarraba internamente, pero también sentía un profundo placer al sentirse de su pertenencia, sentir como el prusiano invadía cada rincón de su interior hasta lo más profundo de él y pronto su intimidad reconoció el miembro del peliplata, abrazándolo con calidez, esta vez, dejándolo continuar, amoldándose a él.

– Ah, perfecto – Gimió Prusia arqueándose, juntando con fuerza sus caderas, tocando el rincón más profundo de Austria con su miembro. Unió sus labios con los del austriaco que le respondió con la misma pasión y abrazándolo para que continuara, el prusiano inició un ligero ritmo de embestidas que arrancó suspiros de los labios de Roderich y de los suyos propios. La cama crujía a medida que el ritmo se aceleraba golpeando una y otra vez sus caderas con fuerza, más y más profundo. Hasta el rincón más sensible. Gemidos, sudor, embestidas. Entrando, saliendo, penetrándolo. El olor a sexo pronto inundó la obscura habitación. Y Roderich se aferró al hombro de Prusia, quien hizo lo mismo aspirando con fuerza el olor del austriaco. Resguardándolo para siempre en su memoria, al tiempo en que con una última violenta embestida, dejaba correr su semilla en el interior de su amante, mientras ambos soltaban al unisón un extenso gemido.

Ambos quedaron completamente exhaustos y se tumbaron sobre el lecho blando de la cama. Regulando sus respiraciones, el palpitar de sus corazones y sufriendo los espasmos resultantes de la pasión desbordada. Prusia se tumbó boca arriba acomodando al austriaco sobre su pecho, arropándolo con la sabana blanca manchada en sudor, semen y sangre, sin tomarle demasiada importancia. Roderich alzó su mirada color esmeralda hacia el rostro del prusiano, temiendo que si cerraba los ojos desaparecería al despertar. Pero Prusia pareció leer en él y con un tembloroso beso en los labios, le prometió permanecer hasta su despertar.

No necesitaba decir nada. Allí estaría.

Roderich sonrió aliviado por la silenciosa promesa que acababa de hacer y rodeando el pecho del prusiano con su brazo, se dejó caer en el profundo inconsciente del sueño entre los brazos de Prusia.

-

-

-

Austria sólo necesitó reposar un par de horas antes de volver a abrir sus orbes y encontrarse con la claridad matinal en su ventana. Volvió su rostro hacía arriba y una sonrisa adornó con ligereza sus labios al notar que el prusiano seguía allí, con su nostálgica mirada rubí perdida en el paisaje que dejaba entrever su ventana, sin percatarse de su despertar.

La alegría con la que había despertado se esfumó al notar el semblante serio de Prusia. Ahora que lo sopesaba, el prusiano parecía realmente preocupado por algo ¿Se debería a la derrota contra Polonia? El rubio lo había vencido con ayuda de Lituania y prácticamente lo habían dividido en pedazos. Aquella herida era la representación de la ardua batalla, perdida, que sostuvo por defender sus territorios de Danzig y Memel.

Austria se removió para llamar la atención de Gilbert y suspiró al rozar sus pieles aún desnudas y frotar accidentalmente _esa_ parte. El prusiano entornó su vista a él, sosteniendo sus miradas por unos segundos sin saber qué decir y tragó con dificultad. Entrelazó su mano derecha con la izquierda de Roderich sobre su pecho y posó su vista allí. Con su otra palma recorrió, bajo la sabana, la suave piel de Austria, hasta llegar a su trasero, acarició sus piernas y luego rozó la entrada con sus dedos, contorneando el borde aún húmedo. Introdujo sus dedos allí y Austria gimió nuevamente. Una vez más, volvió a hundir sus dedos en aquella cavidad, ahora de su pertenencia. Dentro, fuera. Lentamente. Haciendo al mayor suspirar cada vez que sentía sus dedos abrir sus paredes internas.

El austriaco detuvo el movimiento del prusiano al incorporarse y posarse a gatas sobre él e iniciando con un recorrido de besos húmedos desde su cuello hasta su pecho, volvió a escuchar los placenteros suspiros de Prusia y sonrió ante ello. Gilbert lascivo y juguetón, acarició fugazmente la intimidad de Roderich, provocando que este se arqueara sorpresivamente. Jadeó pero no se dejó tumbar por el peliplata. Él también podía brindarle placer por su cuenta. Tomó la intimidad del prusiano y lo dejó sin aliento a la expectativa de cualquier reacción. Lo tenía a su merced y su atención. Se levantó ligeramente, posicionándose sobre sus caderas y con la excitación de Prusia aún entre sus manos, comenzó a rozar la punta del miembro contra su entrada, enloqueciendo completamente a Gilbert y a él mismo. Jadeando y gimiendo ansiosos. El peliplata movió sus caderas hacia arriba buscando penetrar de una vez a Austria, quien lo evitó levantándose.

Maldito juego austriaco.

Necesitaba unirse nuevamente a él de una forma tan desesperada. Y jodidamente enloquecedora. Prusia tomó las caderas de Roderich, luchando contra su ritmo e incitándolo a bajar.

-

_Ich liebe dich_

-

- Gilbert, te amo – Pronunció el austriaco uniendo sus caderas, dejando, por fin, al prusiano invadirle internamente. Abrazando la exquisita intromisión de su miembro en su interior. Cortando la respiración del peliplata que se arqueaba, jadeante, para alcanzar el punto más profundo y sensible de Austria. Una vez más. Y su corazón dolió al no recibir respuesta alguna. – Creemos un imperio juntos – Intentó una vez más sin dejar a la desesperación dominar su entrecortada voz.

- ¿Estás ofreciéndome el lugar de Hungría? – Preguntó Prusia, intentando asomar una de sus usuales sonrisas, eliminando ligeramente el semblante abatido que había estado portando. Y Roderich pensó que volvía a ser el mismo.

– Puede ser. No creo que le importe, justo ahora debe de estar regocijándose detrás de esa puerta con estos soni… ¡Nhg! – Gimió al sentir como el prusiano se movía en su interior. Y dicho y hecho una excitada Hungría se sonrojaba excesivamente tras la puerta. Sin embargo, como si estuviese evadiendo las preguntas del austriaco, Prusia comenzó a golpearse en su interior y las únicas objeciones que salieron de la boca de Roderich fueron sonoros gemidos de placer.

Embistiendo cada vez más y más rápido. El aristócrata volvió a aferrarse contra Prusia, haciendo que este se incorporara, quedando los dos sentados en el lecho, siguiendo un ritmo firme y placentero. Gimiendo. Armonizando sus voces en un excitante coro de placer. Mezclando sus alientos, sus olores y sus sabores. Arañando, mordiendo y marcándose mutuamente. Recordando ese momento y viviéndolo como si fuera el último.

_Porque tal vez así era…_

El pensamiento asaltó por sorpresa a Prusia y aferró más a Roderich contra él, aceleró el ritmo y deseó que el tiempo se detuviera, que no siguiera avanzando y que jamás se separaran. Con una última embestida que hizo a Austria gemir largamente mientras se derramaba sobre el vientre de Gilbert al mismo tiempo que él lo hacia dentro del otro, el acto terminó y volvieron a tumbarse sobre el lecho, agitados, bañados en sudor y jadeantes.

Austria tomó el rostro de Gilbert entre sus manos y lo obligó a sostener su mirada profiriendo otra vez un 'Te amo' en alemán. El rostro del prusiano se llenó de dolor y su garganta se secó al no poder responderle a Roderich. Lo cierto es que quería abrazarle, aferrarlo a sí, reclamarlo de su pertenencia una y otra vez mientras gritaba que lo amaba, pero no podía. Ya no. Era tarde para eso.

Prusia se incorporó fríamente en el lecho sin responder y el corazón de Austria volvió a doler con más fuerza, pensando que sus palabras no alcanzaban al prusiano.

– ¡Respóndeme Gilbert! – Exclamó.

El peliplata continuó sin responder y se levantó para tomar sus ropas entrelazadas con el camisón para dormir del austriaco. Se colocó los pantalones y también la camisa sin abotonarla, exponiendo aún su pecho. Sin dirigirle la mirada ni una sola vez. No podría aguantar el verlo a los ojos.

– Dime. ¿A qué viniste? ¿Sólo a jugar con mi cuerpo, apropiándote de él como hiciste con mis tierras? ¿Crees que puedes venir y hacerme esto cuando te plazca? ¿Crees que soy tu juguete? -

– No. – Respondió.

- ¿Qué? – Susurró desencajado.

– Todo lo que tenía que decirte. Te lo he dicho con mi cuerpo. – Comentó con la voz entrecortada. – Al decírtelo con palabras, sentiría que estoy haciendo un juramento. Es demasiado tarde para hacerlo ya. Prefiero que tu cuerpo sepa lo que he querido demostrar con el mío. – Por fin, se giró encarándole y le dedicó una última sonrisa llena de nostalgia. Entonces, Austria sintió como si Gilbert se estuviese despidiendo. Su corazón volvió a doler una vez más de manera más profunda. Y antes de que pudiese decir algo más, Prusia se encontró abandonando la habitación. Justo al momento de abrir la puerta recibió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, que resonó claramente por toda la casa, por parte de Hungría, quien lo miraba furiosa y sonrojada. Gilbert no respondió el golpe ni hizo nada por mirar a la chica, con su mejilla adolorida y roja se alejó de allí hacia la salida de la casa de Austria.

El cuerpo de Roderich no respondió para defender ni para detener a su amante. No entendía las palabras que le había dedicado el prusiano. O quizá era que tenía miedo de entenderlas. Por alguna razón le pareció que esa sería la última vez que lo vería. La joven Hungría pronto corrió al lado de su señor.

- ¡Austria-sama! ¡Austria-sama! ¿Se encuentra bien? Siento no haber podido detener a ese indecente de Prusia. No puedo creer que le haya hecho ese tipo de cosas a usted. La próxima vez que lo vea lo mataré. – Dijo apresuradamente la chica.

- No. No es necesario. No te preocupes – Acotó rápidamente. – Hungría… ¿podrías retirarte? Quiero estar solo. – Terminó.

- Como diga Austria-sama – obedeció la joven tristemente. Salió de la habitación dedicando una última mirada al joven antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Dejando al austriaco solo con sus pensamientos.

-

-

-

-

Esa fue la última vez que vio a Gilbert.

Unos días después escuchó que Alemania y él planeaban recuperar los territorios perdidos contra Polonia.

Y después todo empeoró.

Con la invasión de Polonia, Francia e Inglaterra le dieron un ultimátum de dos días a Alemania y Prusia para retirarse, sin embargo ignoraron la advertencia y pronto Francis y Arthur iniciaron una ofensiva en defensa de Polonia. Rusia aprovechó a invadir Polonia del lado contrario para hacerse de Lituania y con la excusa de seguir reuniendo más países en su casa, aprovechando el conflicto que se había creado buscó pelear contra Finlandia quien valientemente logró rechazar al ruso con la ayuda de Suecia. Alemania trato de socorrer a Rusia invadiendo Noruega y Dinamarca para enviar armas y provisiones a la casa de Iván. Todos esos sucesos repentinos y violentos, pronto involucraron a toda Europa, Asia y más tarde Estados Unidos también se metió exclamando su tan conocido 'Soy el héroe'.

Pronto se crearon dos bloques de potencias aliadas; Los Aliados y los del Eje. Cada país se alió con quien más le convino y la Segunda Guerra Mundial comenzó.

Debido al conflicto Alemania le obligó a quedarse en su casa. Aceptó pensando que, esa era la única forma en que vería a Prusia. Pero contrario a lo que esperaba jamás encontró al prusiano en los alrededores de la casa. Cada vez que le preguntaba a Ludwig sobre su hermano, el rubio carraspeaba y sin mirarlo le respondía que continuaba luchando por el territorio que Polonia le había quitado, pero que pronto estaría allí, otra vez con esa actitud llena de vigorosidad y orgullo. Y Roderich lo esperaba así. Esperaba verlo entrar triunfal con su bandera negra y blanca, más grande de lo que había sido alardeando haber conquistado nuevos territorios.

-

_Cuando me parecía que escucharía noticias acerca de él, en realidad hablaban de su hermano._*

-

Pero, ciertamente, fue una larga espera. El conflicto se extendió aún más. Muchos otros países se involucraron en el conflicto. Su relación con Hungría se deterioró y se rompió. Y durante todo ese tiempo jamás volvió a saber nada de Prusia.

Después de todo ¿Aquella noche realmente habría sido su despedida?

Dos años más tarde de terminada la segunda gran guerra. Cuando todos comenzaban a estabilizarse de las grandes perdidas. Alemania y Austria divisaron a los Aliados venir a sus casas. Todos portaban una actitud de silencioso respeto y serenidad. Al llegar a su puerta, siendo recibidos por Ludwig y Roderich, Alfred fue quien se acercó extendiendo hacia Alemania la desgastada bandera de su hermano Prusia y el collar en forma de cruz que simbolizaba la orden de los caballeros teutones. Austria no dio crédito a lo que eso significaba. No podía ser. Prusia no podría estar…

– Esto fue lo único que pudimos encontrar. Fue Rusia quien nos avisó de esto después de una ardua batalla sostenida por Lituania y Polonia. Somos enemigos y la batalla ha terminado. Creo que con esto debemos comprender que las guerras no nos llevan a nada bueno. – Pronunció Estados Unidos y girándose se alejó siendo seguido por los países con los que formó una alianza durante la guerra.

-

_Prusia fue declarado disuelto por los Aliados en 1947, pero lo cierto es que el reino llamado Prusia había dejado de existir desde mucho antes…_

-

No podía ser. Él lo presentía. Sabía que moriría. Por eso no le juró nada. Aún así su cuerpo, aquella noche, le había amado. Le amó por todo el tiempo que no pudo. Dando un último adiós. Su corazón ardía, sentía como si varias espinas se clavaran en él profundamente. Ese día Austria se encerró en su habitación, nuevamente en su casa, esta vez, solitaria, y lloró por todo el tiempo que no dijo nada, por todas las esperanzas que murieron junto a Gilbert. Lloró por aquella noche que rozaron sus pieles, jadeando, unidos en un abrazo exquisito, por primera y última vez…

Y entonces deseó haberlo prolongado más, deseo fervientemente haber aplazado ese momento, haberlo retenido más junto a él. Porque Gilbert sí lo había hecho. Había guardado cada uno de los gestos del austriaco, su sabor, su olor, el sonido de su voz entrecortada por el placer. No era justo. Hasta el último momento en batalla, Prusia había memorizado cada parte de la esencia de Austria y lo había mantenido en su mente hasta el final.

Aferró en su pecho el pequeño colgante de la cruz perteneciente a Gilbert, que Alemania le había regalado como recuerdo, conociendo los sentimientos de Roderich hacía su hermano. Se levantó desconsolado, sabiendo que nada traería al prusiano de vuelta. Se tumbó en su lecho recordando vivamente aquella noche y aferrando las sabanas creyendo sentir el aroma de Prusia aún impregnada en ellas. Se acurrucó una vez más imaginándose dormir sobre el pecho del prusiano y soñando con que al despertar allí estaría nuevamente.

Pero al despertar volvía a encontrarse solo.

Sin su _enemigo_…

Sin su _amante_…

-

-

-

-

2009

¿Cuántos años habrían pasado ya? Austria volvía a ser ese aristócrata sereno que todos conocían, por supuesto, su poder ya no era tan impresionante como en alguna época fue, pero al menos mantenía una buena posición en Europa. Se encontraba estable y satisfecho consigo mismo.

Y pronto, ese día. Hungría entró corriendo a su habitación con una emoción de euforia rebosante en su pecho.

- ¡Austria-sama, Austria-sama! – Exclamó sin poder ocultar su emoción.

- ¿Qué sucede Hungría? – Preguntó curioso con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

– Tiene que venir a casa de Alemania. No pregunte, sólo venga. – Le tomó de la muñeca y sin esperar respuesta, prácticamente, lo arrastró a la casa de su vecino, quien se sorprendió por la sorpresiva visita. Al ver a la alegre Hungría les sonrió nerviosamente dándoles paso.

- ¡Vamos Ludwig ayúdame! – Animó sonriente.

El alemán negó sutilmente con la cabeza, esa chica no tenía remedio, realmente era precipitada. Austria no entendía lo que estaba pasando pero sonreía tratando de entender la situación.

– Escuche Austria-sama, no queríamos decirle nada hasta estar completamente seguros pero… Verá… - Dijo dándose la vuelta apuntando al lugar donde Ludwig en esos momentos escoltaba a dos personas que habitaban en su casa. – Ellos son Brandemburgo y Berlín. – Los señaló y cada uno reverenció serenamente al escucharla nombrarlos – La situación es que hace unos años ellos encontraron a un pequeño estado sin nombre aún. Y bueno, aún no estamos seguros pero… tal vez se trate de… - Dijo mirando hacia los hombres y detrás de ellos asomaba tímidamente el rostro un pequeño de cabello plateado y ojos de tonalidad rubí, tan parecido…

Austria no pudo creerlo. Aquel pequeño. ¿Sería acaso? Pero... ¿un país al morir…? Ciertamente, los alemanes tenían una manera extraña de volver a resurgir como el fénix. De la misma manera que Alemania lo hizo…

Miró de forma tierna al pequeñín y el menor tímidamente esbozó una sonrisa. Igual de soberbia por cierto. Y Roderich se alegró de ello.

Tenía de nuevo a su _enemigo_.

Prusia había regresado.***

* * *

* Unión Aduanera de Alemania

** Desde la fundación del segundo _Reich_ la historia de Prusia y Alemania se confunden.

*** Se supone que en este año se decidiría si Prusia volvería a resurgir en Alemania debido a la unión de Brandemburgo y Berlín.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

¡Espero les haya gustado! Ahora quiero agradecer a los personas que me inspiraron.

- **L**ena. La culpable de las cosas que escribo ahora (XD) Mi beta. Gracias por todo tu apoyo.  
- **O**niichan y **D**aisuke-kun. Que sé, lo leeran y si están leyendo esto ahora con una expresión de 'OMFG' quiero decirles que los quiero y son los mejores.  
- **J**udith. La niña Belga de intercambio. En parte fue su expresión de '¡OMG! El titulo está en alemán' y su emoción al pronunciarlo -cosa que yo no puedo- lo que me hizo decidirme por él.  
- **M**i tio Koki. Por tardar horas detrás de la computadora investigando sobre la guerra Franco-Prusiana creyendo que era mi tarea. (XD)  
- **W**ikkipedia. Por despejarme todas las dudas. (XD)  
**- T**raductor de Google. ¿De qué otra forma podría hablar alemán?  
**- H**imaruya. Por brindarnos esta grandiosa serie.

A ustedes. Por leer. Dejar review y recibir galletitas de mi parte. (:3)


End file.
